Till I see you again
by lizzieten
Summary: Sam is kidnapped and tortured can he survive the after effects when he is found again. Hurt Sam
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sam Winchester was having the world's best dream. In it he wasn't the hunter of supernatural critters, he was just a normal thirteen year old. He was even on the schools soccer team, of course this was when Sam realized that it was all a dream. Because, you see, Sam Winchester wasn't a normal teenager. His family chased after the things that would scare most people.

Ghosts, demons, witches, harpy's just to name a few. His father had started Sam and his older brother on this course when Sam was just a baby. Sam had never liked going hunts, they always inevitably led to someone being hurt and most of the time it was either Sam or Dean, though it seemed like all things bad went after Sam first. Maybe it was because they sensed something was different about Sam, that somehow they knew he couldn't really defend himself. He didn't know but he had experienced several broken ribs, and broken bones, in his young age. More than anyone his age should have had too. Of course, he'd tried to explain this to his father, but John Winchester never seemed to listen, just told Sam to toughen up. For his father's sake, Sam had honestly tried but the more Sam got hurt, the more he got frustrated with his father. This frustration had led to the event that changed Sam's life forever.

Sam sighed, and turned over in his bed, he opened his eyes and stared over at what he thought was the wall. He had been trying to get to sleep for the past several hours, but somehow even though Sam was exhausted sleep was evading him. Maybe it was because Dean and their father had taken off on a hunt. It was supposed to have been an easy hunt which is why Sam had been left in their motel room. Waiting for their return, he had expected them to be back a few hours ago. After all how hard was a simple ghost hunt? He knew things could go wrong, but surely they did not tonight. Dean and John had spent hours going over their research while Sam attempted to get some school work done.

Hearing a loud noise at the door, Sam frowned and sat up. He hoped it was Dean or John. A few seconds later he heard Dean's voice and a wave of relief rushed through Sam. his family was finally home, maybe he could get some sleep.

A few minutes later footsteps sounded in the room. Dean walked across the room to the bed he and Sam shared. John headed straight for the restroom.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly turning to face where he thought Dean was.

"Sammy, what are you doing awake?" Dean asked surprised to see his kid brother wide awake and sitting up in his bed.

"You were late," Sam commented "I thought something had happened to you guys." Dean felt bad for having left his little brother alone so along.  
"I'm sorry kiddo, the hunt took longer than we thought it would, turned out there were more Casper's haunting the place" Dean placed his hand on Sam's head and gently rubbed his hair. He wished he could have called to let Sam know they were going to be late, but he figured Sam had been sleeping soundly. He should have known better. Sam worried far too much for one of his age.

"No injuries?" Sam asked almost afraid to hear to that one of them needed stitches or something even worse.

"We're both fine kiddo" Dean said wishing he hadn't caused Sam to worry so much.

"I'm glad" Sam said quietly, as he lay back down, and Dean got up and walked around the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers. Laying down he stared up at the ceiling, he had a lot on his mind. Sam of course was at the forefront of all his thoughts. Things had been different with him since the accident; he hadn't been really allowed to hunt since it had happened. In one way Dean knew that Sam was glad but he knew eventually that would change. Eventually Sam would start to feel left out because right now with his disability there wasn't a much he could do. Until they found a way to fix it. You see due to an unfortunate incident where Sam had been kidnapped by some overzealous hunters. He had been tortured for information he hadn't had. Sam didn't know that he had demon blood. Because of this fact, some hunters had found out about the blood, and decided to intervene before it could become the future. They had tortured Sam. it still made Dean angry to think about it. The pain that Sam must have gone through at the time it didn't bear thinking about needless to say after John and Dean had gotten Sam back. They had found out some news that broke their heart. Sam was completely blind.

So what do you think? Good? bad? TBC let me know what you think. Liz


	2. Chapter 2

Till I see you again

Chapter two

~Six months earlier~

"If you ever want to see your son again, then you had better come save him, otherwise you will never see him again." The note read that was taped to the door of their current motel room. Dean angrily stormed around the room. He wondered how this was possible. Sam had been safe in their room, while the elder Winchesters took on a more dangerous hunt. To their surprise they find a note taped to their door and Sam was gone. He wondered who could want to take his little brother and harm him. He knew there were a lot of monsters out there and he wasn't just thinking about the supernatural critters either. There were humans willing to kill other people for nothing less than the fun of it. Dean hoped that wasn't the kind of person Sam had fallen into the hands of.

"Who could have taken him and why?" Dean questioned as he paced the floors.

"I don't know" John growled, he was beyond angry, someone had dared to take his baby. Whoever they were, human or not were going to pay. That wasn't a threat that was a promise. You didn't mess with the Winchesters. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed his phone. He was going to need some help on this. Bobby he knew would want to know what was going on. John knew there would be no stopping him from helping search for the youngest Winchester.

While John was on the phone with Bobby, Dean went outside. Staring up at the starry sky he wondered where his little brother was being kept. His heart hurt at the thought of Sam being in the hands of someone extremely cruel.

"Sammy, if they so much as lay a finger on you, so help me, I'll kill them." Dean said "It's my job to protect you, and I clearly haven't been doing a very good job." His heart was filled with guilt. If only Dean hadn't gone that hunt, he could have been doing his job. The only job that really even mattered to him; protecting his little brother, now he was left wondering what was happening to his brother, and if he was suffering at the moment.

"I hope you know I'm coming for you Sammy" Dean said softly before turning and heading back inside.

Meanwhile fifty miles down the road

The youngest Winchester regained consciousness, with his wrists and ankles tied to a chair. His head hurt and Sam figured it was probably a side effect from the chloroform. He groaned softly and lifted his head, though it was rather useless he couldn't see anything around him, it would figure they would blindfold him. He guessed it was another tactic to make him scared, and he had to admit it was starting to work. Not knowing where he was, and only being able hear the creepy sounds around him.

He wondered if Dean and their father knew that he was gone yet. He hoped so, he didn't know what these people were planning to do to him, but he had the feeling it wasn't going to be anything good. Why would somebody kidnap him? Was it to get even with John for something John had done some time ago? He didn't know and what he didn't know scared him.

He heard footsteps approaching and since his eyes were covered, the sound was amplified in his ears. He frowned and struggled against the ropes that were holding him bound to the chair. A voice chuckled not far from him.

"Little Sammy Winchester" the man said in a high pitched tone of voice. "Do you know why you're here?" Sam shook his head no. he had the feeling he was going to be told why he was there shortly.

"You're here because you have demon blood." The man began and Sam frowned he didn't understand how that was possible. How could one have demon blood?

"Your father won't do the right thing and kill you" the guy said continuing his one sided conversation. "So we're going to do it for him but not before we get to have some fun with the demon."

"I'm not a demon" Sam protested though he knew his reasoning wouldn't get through to them. They would do whatever they wanted regardless of what he said or didn't say.

"That's not what the winged guy said" Mr. Evil personified said as he grabbed Sam's hand and pulled it away from the chair. Sam struggled against him but the hunter was stronger and had Sam's left hand lying flat on the arm.

"We'll start with your hand; nothing you can touch will turn evil" That being said the guy raised a hammer and slammed it down on Sam's hand causing the young teen to scream in pain. There was no doubt that all the bones in that hand had been shattered. Sam cursed at the two men as they grabbed Sam's other hand, and repeated the hammer trick with that hand. He whimpered in pain, he hoped John and Dean found him soon. He didn't think he could take much more of their idea of fun. The pain was too incredible, he could barely think.

"Dad and Dean will find you" Sam hissed through his pain. He knew if Dean and John found him soon, they would go crazy on these crazies.

"They won't find you before it's too late" the older one said as he untied the blindfold from Sam's eyes. Sam blinked for a moment and took in his surroundings. He appeared to be in some kind of warehouse, and Sam rolled his eyes. This whole situation seemed kind of cliché to him. He looked at the two guys one was tall with long tall dark blonde hair; his face was one that wouldn't be remembered if he ever met some normal person. The other one was shorter with black hair, and Sam winced when he saw him, there was pure evil in that particular man's eyes. Sam knew that any pain he went through would come from the shorter one.

The shorter one held a metal baseball bat in his hand; Sam didn't want to think about what the man planned to do with it. He could imagine and he was right, the man hit him over and over again across his ribs. And finally when Sam thought it was over and he was barely conscious. His head was yanked back sharply and Sam got a good look at the ceiling.

"Finally" short man said "Nothing you see will turn to evil" Sam could see the man had a small beaker in his hand and it contained a clear liquid. He gulped. He had an idea what he was going to do and he knew he would only cause himself more pain in the end because his ribs were in pretty bad shape. His hands were grotesquely swollen and he pulled at the ropes binding his wrists.

Short man chuckled as he watched Sam struggle. "You know what this liquid is?" he asked, Sam only moaned as he tried once again to get away from the fingers that tightened on his jaw. "I'm not telling you" he said and that being said he poured the liquid right over Sam's eyes. If Sam had thought the breaking of his hands was bad, this pain was a million times worse. He screamed as the liquid burned his eyes. He wanted this pain to end, the burning continued for several minutes until finally Sam lost consciousness.

"His injuries are bad enough, he probably has some internal injuries" short man said "he'll die from those soon enough." That being said the two men turned and disappeared.

Okay so pretty twisted chapter if I do say so myself, but you learn how he was blinded. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Liz


	3. Chapter 3

Till I see you again

Chapter 3

Walking back into the motel room, Dean noticed John was off the phone.

"Bobby coming to help?" he asked as he crossed the room to sit down on the bed he had previously shared with Sam.

"Of course" John said "and he has an idea of who the perps were who took him." John's hand tightened in anger. He was going to kill whoever had taken his son from him.

"Well?" Dean asked impatiently, he was ready to go after his dear brother. And give those who had taken him, hell.

"The Harley Brothers, Tiny Tim and Roger" John said looking up at his oldest son. Dean had the feeling that there was something that John wasn't telling him, something very bad. Dean figured things couldn't get much worse than they were right now with Sam being gone.

"The Harley Brothers are known for being cruel" John began "Their also hunters, which makes everything that much worse. Because they are also known for their torture techniques Bobby has never liked working with them. He tries to steer clear whenever possible." Dean looked down at his hands which was clenching the blanket tightly. He tries to steer clear whenever possible." Dean looked down at his hands which was clenching the blanket tightly. The thought of his little brother being in the hands of those twisted sickos made him beyond angry and at the same time he was terrified for his little brother. For a person to willingly torture a child, what kind of a person where they? They had to be extra crazy from the hunter's normal kind of crazy.

"I'm going to kill them when I find them" Dean said lowly "and they better pray they don't lay a finger on him, there won't be enough left of them to bury" he breathed in deeply trying to calm his nerves. He was going to get to Sammy no matter what happened.

"Hang on Sammy, I'm coming for you" Dean said as he stood from the bed and headed towards his weapons bag. He didn't think any bullet or any blade could penetrate deep enough to even pay them back for the pain they caused Sam. he was sure going to try to make them suffer.

"Tell me Bobby has a lead on where they are?" Dean asked kneeling beside the old duffle bag.

"Yeah, about fifty miles south of here in an abandoned warehouse" John said. Dean rolled his eyes. It seemed clichéd to him bad guys and a warehouse.

"I have a feeling we need to get the show on the road" Dean said grabbing his sharpest blades, and his favorite handgun. He stuffed the gun into the waist band of his jeans. He was now more than ready to save his little brother.

John stood and crossed the room to the weapons bag. He agreed with Dean they needed to get to Sam as fast as possible. He had the feeling his little boy was running out of time. The thought made him angry. The Harley Brothers were not getting by with hurting Sam. whatever damage they had caused Sam, Dean and John would pay back a hundred fold. No one messed with any of the Winchesters, especially the baby.

Ten minutes later they were out the door. It would take them a little while to get there, though John was already going thirty over the speed limit. He was tempted to go even faster, thoughts of his little boy being beaten bloody, kept racing through his mind. Making him grit his teeth down hard, he couldn't imagine the pain Sam was in. it hurt him to even think about it. Now more than ever he regretted having left Sam at the hotel. Next time he had to go on a hunt two dangerous for Sam, Sam would stay in the car.

"You better hurry up" Dean said from beside John in the front passenger seat. "I have the feeling times running out for Sammy" he couldn't explain why but he had the feeling that his brother really needed them get there quickly.

"I'm trying Dean" John said patiently though he felt far from patient. Worried, and scared about the condition his youngest was in. the not knowing was the hardest part. But then knowing he was in the hands of some of the cruelest people on this planet didn't help either.

"Why would someone want to take Sam?" Dean wondered it had been bothering him all day, and he still hadn't found an answer.

"Does evil have to have a reason to be evil?" John asked "I don't know why they took him, I can't even begin to understand why" though he had an inkling of an idea, one that he wasn't so sure about because he didn't see how it was possible. It was an idea John needed to do a lot more research on before he even spoke of it to Dean.

Dean growled low under his breath, and tightened his grip on the handle of his blade. He was ready to take down some hunters human or not. They had dared hurt his brother, they would pay.

"Is Bobby meeting us there?" Dean asked after a few more minutes of silence. John nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't want to go into this situation without back up, you never know what we'll come face to face with."  
"What if it's too late?" Dean asked though that was one question he didn't want the answer too.

"We're not going to be too late" John said and pressed down harder on the gas pedal. He was determined he would get there in time to save Sam, there was no other way.

A little under an hour later they arrived at the warehouse that was on the edge of a town they had never even heard of. All that mattered was that Sam was somewhere in that building.

After throwing the car into park, John and Dean grabbed their weapons and stepping out of the car, and made their way to Bobby's truck which was not far from the entrance of the building.

"I don't know that the Harley brothers are in there right now" Bobby said in way of greeting. "The place looks a little empty, but if they got a hold of Sam I wouldn't leave it past them to leave him here to die alone." Dean felt sick to his stomach. How could someone beat a child badly and then just walk out and let them die alone? Sounded like the worst kind of monster to him.

"Let's just go get Sammy" Dean said as the three hunters drew their weapons and approached the building. Once inside, they took note of all the rusted machines and then separated in search of the young Winchester.

Dean was the first one to find him and when he looked upon his little brother's badly beaten body. He leaned over and vomited harshly on the ground. Sam's hands were so badly swollen you couldn't even tell they were hands anymore, and it was more than clear that Sam was having trouble breathing, by the whistling sound he made every time he took a breath. Blood dripped down the side of Sam's mouth, in a thin line. Dean instinctively reached out and wiped it away. Sam's eyes were swollen closed and Dean wondered just what all they had done to him.

Reaching into his pocket Dean grabbed his phone and dialed John.

"I found him, but he desperately needs a hospital" Dean said speaking only for a few short seconds before hanging up and going over to try and cut Sam free.

"I'm going to kill them Sammy" Dean gritted as he cut the ropes away from his wrists and ankles. Sam just moaned lowly in his throat, making a gurgling sound as he did so. Dean wanted to cry this was the worst he had ever seen his little brother, and he hoped he never seen him this way again.

A few minutes later both John and Bobby approached, and they both grimaced at the sight of Sam. they had expected things to be bad, but not this bad. This scene made them sick to their stomachs and at the same time made them want to hunt the brothers down and shoot them on sight.

"He's fading fast" Dean said from his position with two fingers on Sam's throat. "His pulse is very weak. I don't know that he'll make it to the hospital."

"Yes, he will" John said as he jogged over and reached down and picked Sam up. He knew it probably wasn't the best idea, but he wasn't calling the medics out here, they'd probably accuse John of hurting Sam, probably still would but John didn't care. He just wanted to help his fading son.

Ten minutes later they were back in the Impala with Bobby in the front passenger seat, and Dean sitting in the back holding Sam; John was going to break all speed limits to make sure Sam made it.

"Just hang on Sammy" John muttered as he heard the weak gurgling coming from Sam. "Just stay with us" he turned the car on put it into drive and roared away from the warehouse.

"Tell me how to get to the nearest hospital" John told Bobby who quickly did as asked. He didn't want the younger Winchester to die any more than the rest of them did. He looked it up on GPS and a few minutes later were heading in the right direction. As John sped along the back roads he kept looking in the rearview mirror. His heart broke at the condition Sam was in. He wanted to hurt those hunters even more than they'd hurt Sam but right now he really needed to focus on getting Sam some help.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital, John pulled into the emergency room area. And parked, Dean threw his door open and John came around and took Sam from Dean. He had to hurry Sam was looking even worse than he had at the warehouse. He rushed through the doors, catching a lone nurse's attention. As soon as she saw the condition Sam was in she rushed off to find a gurney. Within minutes Sam had been taken back into the emergency room, and the Winchesters and Bobby were directed towards the waiting room. They all knew they'd be in for a long night, but they didn't care, they needed to know about the runt of the litter. It was all they cared about.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks for reading and reviewing. Liz


	4. Chapter 4

Till I see you again

Chapter 4

Dean sat with his father, and Bobby, in the sterile white emergency waiting room. He still couldn't believe the condition his brother had been found in. He was ready to leave and hunt them down.

"I hope you have another address for those brothers" Dean said to Bobby, who was attempting to read a newspaper that had been left lying around.

"No, I'm afraid that I only knew that they work out of that warehouse." Bobby said wishing that he knew more than he did. He loved both the boys; they were like sons to him. There was just something about Sam that set him apart from everyone else. He also knew the hunting life wasn't for someone like Sam. the hunting life would quickly choke the spirit out of Sam if they didn't get him out of it. Which he sincerely doubted that John would allow that and the poor kid would be left to suffer for it.

"Great how are we supposed to find them now" Dean grumbled.

"Just because I don't know where they live don't mean I don't know someone who does" Bobby said grabbing his phone. He was pretty sure that Caleb had hunted with them a couple of times. Of course after that last hunt he'd went on with them, apparently they had taken the torture to the extreme. Caleb had left them to it and hadn't looked back. Bobby remembered Caleb calling him and warning him about those two. Fortunately that wasn't the first Bobby had heard about them. After that he had gone out of his way to avoid running into them.

"I really want to nail them to the wall right about now" Dean growled, the longer he thought about the pain they'd caused Sam, the angrier he got. He never wanted to see Sam like that again. It would mean that he'd failed his job of protecting Sam. as it was he was worried that after tonight he wouldn't have a little brother to protect much longer. He hoped that Sam made it of course, but after seeing Sam's injuries he just wasn't sure. It didn't look good. And that truly bothered Dean. A person's body could only take so much beating before it gave up. He knew Sam wouldn't give in without a fight, he was afraid it was beyond Sam's abilities to survive this.

"I know what you're thinking" John said speaking for the first time since arriving at the hospital. "Your brother is going to pull through, I know that it looks bad, but he won't quit on you." John looked serious as if he firmly believed everything he was saying.

Dean took a deep breath, he was freaking out about this whole twisted situation. Standing up, he stretched, turning towards the exit.

"I need a breather" was all he said before he strode out of the room. Walking outside he stayed near the doors and leaned back against the wall. Away from the other families waiting to hear news about their loved ones, he could practically feel the stress in the room and it was like a loaded gun just waiting to go off. Add that to the way he felt about this situation with Sam and it made things about a hundred times worse for Dean. Leaning down with his hands on his knees, Dean breathed in deeply, and then released it slowly. The tension he was feeling slowly began to ease.

After a few more minutes Dean straightened and leaned back against the wall. He wondered how much longer the doctors would be working on Sam. the longer they worked, the more serious his injuries. Dean wondered if they'd be able to fix Sam's hands. They had literally been crushed, they were obviously shattered, and Dean didn't know if that could be fixed. How would Sam be able to operate without his hands? He hoped the doctors would be able to do something even if it was just putting in pins and rods.

Heading back into the ER, Dean headed straight towards John and Bobby. He was desperate, he needed to know that Sam was going to pull through, if not he was going to need to make plans for after leaving the hospital. He didn't want to live in a world where he couldn't have his little brother. He knew Sam wouldn't exactly agree with that, he would think that Dean needed to somehow move on and go on with his life. What Dean couldn't get Sam to understand was that without Sam there was no enjoying life without him. Dean had to have Sam there to remind him to look for the joy, not just kill himself hunting.

"Any word?" he questioned as soon as he had reached where they were sitting. Bobby shook his head. He was starting to get a really bad feeling about this whole situation. John was soon going to have questions he wouldn't have the answers too. He hoped that things turned out well but knowing how the Winchesters luck seemed to be running, he didn't think it would go well.

"I hope we find out something soon" Dean muttered and sat down in his original seat. Sitting back, he tried to block the images of his little brother's bloody hands out of his mind. He wasn't sure how the doctors would be able to fix them. At least every single bone had to be shattered. He didn't envy his brother the pain he would be feeling for a long time after this. Just thinking what those brothers had put Sam through, made Dean angry all over again. He wanted to go hunt them down and eviscerate them then feed them their innards, he wanted to smash their hands until every bone was shattered and they were completely useless for life. He could almost feel their blood running through his hands, and he could practically hear their cries for mercy, which of course, ignored. Sam must have cried out for help, and they likely ignored him also. They didn't show Sam any mercy he would return the favor.

"Dean?" he heard his father's voice call out, and Dean shook his head clearing his thoughts away.

"What!" Dean snapped he really wanted to go back to planning how he was going to torture those guys who had been responsible for this.

"Watch your tone" John grumbled though from the look on Dean's face, he knew exactly what his oldest son had been thinking about.

"Don't focus on revenge right now, we have to be smart about it, make sure nobody notices anything that could lead to trouble for us. One way or the other those creeps will pay for what they have done." Dean blinked was it just him or did his father just okay the murder of humans? Or rather those monstrosities posing as humans. After seeing the damage they had done there no way they could even remotely be considered human.

"I get it" Dean muttered "leave no trace of those guys behind. By the time I get finished with them there won't be anything left to be found." John didn't normally encourage this level of violence in either of his son's but this occasion called for special allowances. He almost felt sorry for those guys but then remembering his baby's beaten body. Any trace of sympathy disappeared. Those boys would get what they deserved in time. Nothing would stop John from going all out on them. They should have known that by taking a Winchester they were kicking a hornet's nest.

A few minutes later, Dean looked over at the entrance to the ER and he swallowed when he saw two police officers enter the building. He knew exactly why they were here; John was going to have fun explaining his way out of this one. The officers stopped at the nurse's desk before a doctor exited out the ER doors and led them over to where John was sitting with Dean and Bobby.

"John Winchester?" the older of the two officers asked. "Do you mind explaining how your son has shattered all 27 bones in both hands, and how he has severe internal bleeding? Along with the injuries to his eyes?"

"Can you explain how you know more about my son's injuries than I do" John growled and he turned and glared at the doctor.  
"I can assure you, I didn't do this to my boy, he was taken from our motel room, and he's more than old enough to stay by himself for a few hours. If I had thought that something like this would happen I wouldn't have left him alone. As it is I'm not a fortune teller so it's impossible for me to know the future. What do you mean injuries to his eyes?" he asked as if catching the phrase for the first time.

"His corneas have been for lack of a better term burned, leaving us to believe that there is a strong possibility that Sam is blind." Dean growled under his breath and clenched his fists. Those assholes were going to pay.

"How is that possible?" John asked he wanted to know what they had done so he could pay them back in turn. If Sam hadn't been able to see them coming, his terror must have been severe. They wouldn't get by with it.

"Any household chemicals can do it, or it could be something from a lab. There is no way to know." The doctor said. He had been disturbed by the child's injuries and had automatically suspected abuse. He was wondering if that was the right judgment call on his part, just from what he was seeing from the father he wasn't so sure. He hating splitting families up if they didn't need to be. But he'd seen cases where the children needed to be taken away and they weren't, the children had to live with the consequences. He didn't want to make the wrong choice for this one especially with the disability he was going to have to learn to live with.

"You didn't have to involve the police" John told the doctor as he watched the two police officers walk away to talk to the nurses again. He had the feeling it wasn't the last they'd seen of them, but John was prepared to take Sam and run if he had too.  
"Just how bad are Sam's injuries?" Dean asked having been silent long enough.

"Like I said every single bone in both hands are shattered, we had to surgically put pins in his hands to hold the bones together, he'll probably have trouble using them for the rest of his life. I know without a doubt he is blind." The doctor frowned as he thought of something.

"If he was taken from your motel room, why weren't the police called?"

"We're not from around here" John replied "we find it hard to trust people we don't know." The doctor seemed to accept that, it made since to not really trust someone if you didn't know them.

"Will I be able to see my son?" John asked holding his breath with the police being here he wasn't sure he'd be allowed in the room.

"I'm not sure I really trust your story" the doctor said "I have to make the best decision I can for the child."

"How is separating him from his family the best decision" Dean demanded clearly pissed at the way the conversation was going. "My little brother needs me and he needs our father, you would stand in the way of Sam getting what little comfort he can get at this time?"

"You don't see some of the kids that get brought in here by their families, and then walk out with them only to be brought back a few weeks later worse than they were before." The doctor said. Dean could appreciate the guy caring about his patients but he really wanted to be with Sam right now.

"After we get out of here you'll never see us again" Dean muttered. He didn't want Sam to be scared when he realized he was alone, although at this point he probably wasn't even awake from the surgery yet. If that doctor didn't let them go see Sam, Dean was going to ninja his way into Sam's room. He never let Sam be alone when he was hurt and he wasn't about to start now.

**So there's a longer chapter for y'all. Thanks for reading and reviewing sorry it took so long to update. Had a minor crisis when I lost the flashdrive with the book I am writing on it. Thankfully that has been resolved. Have a good night Liz**


End file.
